Seventeen Hope
by sukikawai-chan
Summary: "Ia ingin Kuroko Tetsuya tetap hidup. Sesederhana itu."/For Indonesia's Birthday/Review please? :D


_"Kau tahu Aomine-kun, ada mitos mengatakan, jika kita melemparkan botol yang berisi sebuah permintaan ke laut lepas, maka suatu hari nanti permintaan kita akan dikabulkan."_

_"Benarkah? Bukannya itu hanya mitos, Tetsu?" _

_ "Walaupun itu terdengar mitos, tapi aku ingin mempercayainya." _

_ "Memang, apa permintaanmu yang ingin dikabulkan, Tetsu?"_

_ "Aku ingin menjadi tuli,"_

_"Eh?! Permintaan macam apa itu?! Jangan berbicara sembarangan!"_

_"Karena dengan menjadi tuli, aku tidak perlu mendengar suara ledakan dan tembakan. Tidak perlu mendengar jeritan yang memilukan. Dan yang pasti…"_

_"Yang pasti?" _

_"Aku tidak ingin mendengar tangisan juga kesedihan," _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Seventeen Hope"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU and Anything. **

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

* * *

"Masih menunggunya?"

Suara itu berhasil menembus kabut hitam di sekeliling Aomine Daiki. Mendengar suara orang yang dikenalnya, Aomine sama sekali tidak berniat berbalik atau mengalihkan perhatiannya. Juga tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan tadi—toh, mau bagaimana pun juga, jawabannya tidak pernah berubah. Kedua iris _sapphire_ Aomine masih tertuju pada pemandangan di depannya. Tidak bergerak ataupun sekadar beringsut dari tempatnya. Ia tetap berdiri di sana. Diam dan hanya memandang hamparan laut lepas dengan lukisan langit sore yang memanjakan kedua matanya. Mendengarkan setiap deburan ombak ditambah kicauan burung yang memenuhi sensor pendengarannya. Merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah dan helaian rambutnya. Dan dari semua yang ia rasakan, semuanya tetap sama.

Sepi. Kosong. Dan hampa.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Karena laut mengingatkan Aomine akan seseorang._

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Aku berani bertaruh, temanmu yang dari Jepang itu tidak akan datang." Kembali suara baritone yang dikenal Aomine terdengar, kali ini lebih berharap. "Kau tahu sendiri, kau adalah satu-satunya orang Asia di sini,"

Membalas pernyataan itu dengan helaan napas panjang, barulah saat itu Aomine menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Laki-laki berambut pirang yang menjadi atasannya itu menatap Aomine dalam-dalam. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya untuk berhenti berharap pada kenyataan yang tidak terjadi—atau mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk menunggunya," sahut Aomine kemudian, menatap balas atasannya itu dengan penuh keyakinan. Harapan. Serta kesungguhan yang dalam. "Selama aku masih bernapas, aku tahu dia hidup. Aku tahu dia ada. Untuk itu aku memutuskan untuk tetap menunggunya, karena aku percaya kalau dia akan datang,"

Pasrah akan jawaban yang dilontarkan Aomine—jawaban yang sering kali ia dapatkan—laki-laki itu menghela napas lalu mengembuskannya panjang. Ia lelah. Mendapati anak buahnya yang terus berharap pada hal yang tidak tentu, benar-benar membuat batinnya lelah. Walaupun ia akui, ia sendiri tidak akan bisa menunggu seseorang seperti yang Aomine lakukan.

"Baiklah, semuanya terserah padamu. Yang aku minta, jangan sampai terganggu konsentrasimu gara-gara memikirkan seseorang yang kau tunggu itu,"

Tidak menolak, juga tidak mengiyakan. Aomine hanya mengangguk samar sebagai jawaban. Tidak mempedulikan atasannya yang sudah pergi ke bagian tenda persenjataan, Aomine kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap hamparan laut luas dengan deburan ombak yang semakin besar. Matahari mulai terbenam di ufuk barat, meninggalkan efek warna merah dan lembayung, mewarnai hamparan laut biru di bawahnya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Karena laut mengingatkan Aomine akan_ _perasaannya. _

* * *

**.**

**.**

Seindah apapun laut di depannya, tatapan Aomine sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa. Binar di kedua matanya tampak kosong. Menerawang. Juga begitu jauh. Seolah-olah Aomine berusaha melihat ujung dunia di balik laut yang dipandangnya. Mencari sosok yang selama ini ditunggunya.

Ia terus seperti itu. Jika ada waktu senggang, Aomine lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya dengan menyendiri. Melupakan siapa dirinya, apa latar belakangnya, siapa di sekitarnya, dan alasan mengapa ia masih hidup. Ia bahkan bisa melupakan dunia yang dipijaknya, lalu berada di dunianya sendiri. Hanya ia, Aomine Daiki, bersama dengan pikirannya. Yang Aomine lakukan hanya satu…

Menunggu.

Ia menunggu, apa yang seharusnya ia tunggu. Walaupun kecil kemungkinan apa yang ditunggunya tidak akan datang, namun Aomine tetap melakukannya. Hanya dengan menatap laut yang luas, membuat Aomine utuh kembali.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Karena laut membuat Aomine tetap menunggu._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menjadi seorang tawanan perang, bukanlah keinginan Aomine. Ya, Aomine memang tidak menjadi seorang tawanan yang dijadikan seorang budak lalu disiksa dan dipaksa untuk menjadi seorang kuli. Ia juga tidak dijadikan sandera, apalagi sampai ia sendiri dibunuh. Tidak, tidak…Bersyukurlah Aomine tidak mendapatkan hidup seperti itu. Bahkan bisa dikatakan hidup Aomine dalam masa perang seperti ini masih bisa dibilang beruntung. Tapi, hidup dengan berperang dan mengabdi untuk negara lain dan bukan negaranya sendiri bisakah dibilang suatu kebebasan? Untuk itu Aomine selalu menganggap dirinya seorang tawanan perang. Seseorang yang dihadapkan saat peperangan berlangsung, namun sayangnya ia tidak membawa nama negaranya sendiri. Tidak membela negaranya sendiri. Terdengar ironis, bukan?

Namun di sisi lain, Aomine memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk tetap menjalankan hidupnya sebagai tentara negara orang. Ia ingin hidup. Ia ingin bertahan. Karena jika kedua hal itu Aomine pertahankan, kemungkinan besar Aomine bisa menemukannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, menemukan seseorang.

"Ini sudah botol ke-tujuh belas, Tetsu." Sahut Aomine lirih, ditatapnya sebuah botol kecil yang berisi gulungan kertas berwarna putih lusuh, tergulung kecil dan begitu rapi. "Aku harap dengan tujuh belas botol yang kuhanyutkan selama ini, aku bisa melihatmu lagi,"

Selesai berkata seperti itu, Aomine berlutut di bibir pantai. Permukaan pasir yang menyatu dengan air laut sedikit menenggelamkan kedua kakinya. Saat itu ombak sedang tenang, hawa sekitar terasa hangat, dan suasana di barak yang ditempatinya lumayan bersahabat. Terdengar suara tawa juga canda, terdengar ocehan di sana-sini, namun tidak lupa terdengar juga mobil truk besar yang membawa alat-alat perang. Dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Aomine selalu menghabiskan waktu senggangnya seorang diri. Berlutut di pinggir pantai, lalu menghanyutkan botol yang berisi harapannya menuju laut. Membiarkan botol itu terombang-ambing dengan deburan ombak, membawanya hingga jauh, lalu setelah itu hilang.

Aomine bangkit berdiri—setelah yakin botol yang dihanyutkannya tidak terlihat—lalu kembali memandang hamparan laut sejauh yang bisa dipandangannya. Tidak lupa ia berdoa dalam hati, agar harapannya terkabul.

Dalam lamunannya, benak Aomine kembali berputar pada kejadian sebelumnya. Lebih tepatnya, hari dimana ia kehilangan seseorang yang sangat penting baginya. Sahabat dalam perang, sekaligus orang yang dicintainya. Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ya, hari dimana ia kehilangan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aomine ingat bagaimana serangan mendadak itu terjadi. Bagaimana kericuhan di negaranya terjadi. Bagaimana para tentara seperjuangannya gugur satu per satu. Bagaimana ia dan Kuroko berlari untuk menghindar dari berbagai tembakan dan jatuhnya bom. Bagaimana langkah bersama mereka harus terpisah ketika sebuah tembakan melesat di antara mereka, sehingga membuat Kuroko jatuh ke arah yang berbeda dengannya. Dan bagaimana Aomine dan Kuroko tidak bertemu lagi semenjak serangan itu.

Semuanya terekam dengan jelas dalam memori otak Aomine. Seperti roll film lama yang diputar kembali. Lalu menorehkan luka yang besar dalam lubang di dadanya ketika Aomine kembali mengingatnya.

Dan saat itu Aomine tidak pernah berhenti berharap dan harapannya hanya satu,

Ia ingin Kuroko Tetsuya tetap hidup. Sesederhana itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, semuanya diawali dengan latihan yang lumayan santai—namun tetap serius—dalam strategi perang yang akan Aomine hadapi nanti. Mungkin khusus hari ini, suasana hati Aomine sedang tidak baik. Berkali-kali ia salah dalam menembak, berkali-kali ia mendapat teguran, dan berkali-kali ia gagal dalam rencananya. Entahlah yang dipikirkan laki-laki bersurai rambut biru tua itu, yang jelas teman-teman Aomine hanya menggelengkan kepala ketika mendapati pemuda Asia itu melakukan kesalahan.

"Sial!" rutuk Aomine kesal. Ia menendang batu kerikil di dekatnya, lalu berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya sekarang ini. Jam istirahat baru saja tiba, banyak waktu senggang yang Aomine punya saat ini. Dan tujuan pertamanya adalah, laut.

"Ini gara-gara kau, Tetsu! Kemana sebenarnya kau pergi?!" gerutu Aomine tanpa henti, entah siapa orang yang diajaknya berbicara. Berhenti sebentar sebelum mencapai bibir pantai untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya, Aomine menarik napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Perlahan ia menutup kedua matanya, merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahnya dan menerbangkan helai rambutnya. Biarkan sejenak ia menghirup udara sebanyak yang diinginkannya. Berusaha mengangkat beban yang menghimpit dadanya.

Begitu perasaannya mulai membaik, Aomine kembali membuka matanya, lalu mengarahkan pandangan sepenuhnya pada hamparan laut yang tidak jauh darinya. Ia menatap, menatap, menatap…

Dan tatapannya jatuh pada satu titik.

Awalnya Aomine hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya. Ia memicingkan matanya, berusaha menebak siapa sosok yang berlari-lari kecil di bibir pantai. Sosok kecil bermandikan cahaya matahari. Membuat sosok itu sedikit tertutupi bayangan. Sehingga memberikan kesan yang misterius.

Aomine tertegun di tempatnya. Kedua matanya yang memicing tadi, perlahan-lahan membulat. Dan ia bisa merasakan sesak di dadanya. Demi apapun itu, katakanlah kalau ia tengah bermimpi!

Aomine tidak peduli lagi. Ia tidak peduli kemana kakinya berlari. Ia tidak peduli siapa saja orang yang tersenggol karenanya. Ia tidak peduli jalan mana yang ia ambil. Ia tidak peduli pada beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya. Dan ia tidak peduli pada sekitarnya.

Tujuan Aomine hanya satu. Sosok itu. Bayangan itu. Helaian rambut _baby blue_ yang dikenalnya itu. Dan segala hal yang menyangkut orang itu. Hal yang Aomine pedulikan saat ini.

Beberapa meter lagi Aomine mendekati sosok itu, berubah menjadi beberapa langkah, dan akhirnya tepat berhenti tepat di depan sosok itu. Membuat pemuda dengan pakaian tentara lengkap sepertinya yang tengah berlari-lari kecil tadi menghentikan laju kakinya begitu mendapati seseorang menghalangi jalannya. Dan pada saat itu pula, begitu melihat siapa orang yang menghalanginya, kedua iris _baby blue_ pemuda itu membulat. Binar di kedua matanya benar-benar terkejut, namun menunjukan sejuta kerinduan di dalamnya.

Sosok itu, Kuroko Tetsuya, yang kembali berhadapan dengan Aomine Daiki.

Katakanlah saat itu harapan Aomine benar-benar terkabul.

"Tetsu," betapa Aomine merindukan senyuman Kuroko ketika ia memanggil namanya. "Hei, kau benar-benar Tetsu, bu-bukan?" bahkan Aomine tidak peduli ketika sudut matanya mulai mengeluarkan kristal bening. "Tetsu?"

Tidak menjawab, Kuroko hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Menatap Aomine lekat-lekat, menghela napas panjang, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya. Menggerak-gerakan kedua tangannya, juga beberapa jemarinya. Membentuk sebuah kode.

Dan saat itu pula Aomine sadar mengapa Kuroko tidak menyebutkan namanya ketika mereka bertemu tadi. Satu kenyataan lagi yang berhasil menghancurkan dinding pertahanan Aomine. Ia mengerti, Aomine benar-benar mengerti apa maksud Kuroko menggerakan tangannya seperti tadi.

_"Maaf, Aomine-kun, aku tidak bisa membalas perkataanmu."_

Semua itu bahasa isyarat.

Katakanlah Aomine seorang tentara yang cengeng, seorang tentara yang lemah, seorang tentara yang bodoh karena ia hanya bisa memeluk pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu sambil membenamkan kepalanya di bahunya. Membiarkan isakannya, sedu-sedannya tumpah keluar. Ia biarkan air matanya mengalir terus walaupun Aomine ingin menghentikannya. Aomine hanya ingin menumpahkan semua perasaannya tanpa kata-kata. Ia biarkan kedua lengan kecil yang balas memeluknya. Sambil berkata kembali dengan bahasa isyaratnya.

_"Aku tahu Aomine-kun merindukanku, karena aku juga merindukan Aomine-kun," _

"Sial kau Tetsu! Apa kau tahu berapa lama aku menuggumu? Apa kau tahu betapa aku sangat kesepian?!" sahut Aomine di sela-sela isakannya. Memeluk lebih erat tubuh ringkih Kuroko sambil mengoceh tidak jelas. "Kau tidak tahu perasaanku, Tetsu. Kau tidak tahu bagaimaa rasanya menunggu. Kau tidak tahu kalau setiap hari aku selalu berharap,"

Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Kuroko, lalu kembali menggerakan tangannya. Meminta Aomine untuk melihatnya. Setelah Aomine mereganggkan pelukannya, seulas senyum kecil tersungging di wajah Kuroko.

_"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya. Karena Aomine-kun menunggu, aku juga menunggu. Karena Aomine-kun terus berharap, maka aku pun akan terus berharap. Karena Aomine-kun hidup, untuk itu aku harus bisa bertahan hidup. Dan karena aku tahu Aomine-kun mencintaiku—_

Kuroko mendongak, menatap sepasang _sapphire _Aomine lekat-lekat, mengangkat sebelah tangannya, lalu menyentuh sebelah pipi Aomine yang basah karena air mata.

_—tak ada alasan lain lagi bagiku karena aku juga mencintai Aomine-kun." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Harapan Aomine Daiki di botol ke-tujuh belas dan enam belas botol lainnya.

**.**

**_"Aku ingin Kuroko Tetsuya kembali," _**

—**_Aomine Daiki_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**A/N : Oke, Suki tahu kalo Suki kerjanya emang suka nge-publish cerita yang aneh-aneh, gaje, dan hal-hal lainnya/plak. Abis, abis, abis, mau gimana lagi, sekarang kan 17 Agustus, Indonesia ulang tahun, dan gara-gara baca fanfic dari fandom Hetalia yang banyak bikin cerita tentang Indonesia, jadinya pengen bikin juga tentang peperangan/dicekek *apa hubungannya coba?* (maklum, Suki gak terlalu mengenal Hetalia, hehehe).**

**Dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari film-yang-lupa-judulnya-apa/TT . TT**

**O,ya, buat temanku Pinaka-chan, maafkan diriku karena tidak membuat ending yang telah kita bicarakan, hohohoho~~~*jujur, keburu kena WB* XD. Dan sebenernya ini mau dibuat AkaKuro sih, tapi karena Aomine bentar lagi ultah, jadi Suki pilih si Ahomine itu, fufufu~~~**

**Well, selamat ulang tahun ke-68 INDONESIA ^_^ (aduuh, kamu kan masih terlalu muda/ditendang)**

**And...review please? :D **


End file.
